Super Smash Brothers MEGA KHAN
no Rshields ever again at all, they're not real, loser An American made game kome from the land of the free. Ultimate Battle 22, who, Are you? hereos to come but Villains heroes alive! suggestions to start in unlocked, before challengers appear these appear listen above A Hero Story Mode Zelda is attacked at her castle, and escapes through a magic corridor, to Beast's. Minions follow her through, and she turns to fight, seeing that he's beautiful, not her enemy, but there, these two join in a fight for players against monsters coming through, Galbatorixin and the Shredder, but you have to fight them, and the shadow fiends coming through onto the screen. When the mirror breaks, they're sequestered somewhere further into Beast's castle, and the world warps, and becomes, that place, but merged with dreamland. Kirby comes through with Klonoa and you have those four to choose from to fight Blanka, in eniyu mode(it makes npc villains flinch lest, in all modes but HERO(smash, melee, brawl, etc..)), then the story comes to Glover, further in dreamland, but the portal is broken, the mirror did the trick.(Kirby and Klonoa are available when you switch back to that team, but not playable in hero, classic or other modes until you have them unlocked.) Glover has to fight Planet Killer by himself, until he's joined by Littlefoot, and by then Planet Killer is in eniyu mode. In 2 players, you fight with two gloves, in 1 player, you have no npc assistant till Littlefoot arrives. get creative, have fun, build a story, silent shh, Link's world, probably, liking subspace emissary, this is Darkness Khaal Adam hasn't not, left Zelda with Ryu, beast isn't with her nor is anyone but Ryu, the game is long, really long, a long long game, but there, so people split, and you hop around the story, it's 1-2 players throughout. He finds a tomb, a haven, more like, and you've been looking for the triforce shards, Adam found Zelda at first because he assembled the triforce of wisdom and found her by it, her hand lit up, and he comes to rescue you later, when she's by herself, like the Glover fight. There are cave paintings, depicting the story of the first Link, in hell, (first Legend of Zelda game), and he's crying, in a lot of pain, seeing it, that this was hell for all in gen, for anything lost but to hell for a name, he's dead..? he looks to the, stone tomb, when the painting shows, that.. He's angry, vicious, (b-down hasn't worked), he's hitting the stone, not the tomb, but the walls, there, pounding, but it's not not effective, this, power, this, hatred, Aauh! changing, eyes, but pounding on the cave wakes Chomper, asleep in some walled in cavern, like some slumber from, he's active, however far you don't know, it's Adam's fury in it, this hell, this changing, these worlds, I'm kidding the egg hatches, are you real? an egg in the cave, but there's this, that he doesn't want to leave him but dreamworld's been tripping them out, the planet here is shifting, he goes to the tomb, and pushes it open, it isn't supposed to not hurt but it's a young link and that's what you see, and he can take him, and he's crying, but this wasn't real, you just have to see the moment, because he does, what's real is that he doesn't know, how to do anything, but wonder how that can be, real, and he looks at his own hand, not at all, thinks about it? Chomper's activating something like he's got a mission you don't know dinosaurs, he's on it, lies, no, good ones though, see? good life, we know! so? there's a portal opening up behind him, a doorway in, rippling matria, at the cavemouth, and that's where Chomper helps you fight the monster coming through, Chomper and Adam, but he's just a baby dinosaur he doesn't know what's going on, and after the fight, he looks, and runs right through the warp, the shimmering, liquid doorway, golden esque, Adam looks, but that's when he, thinks it's not the same, and goes, for the boy, and he takes him, but it's pulling away at everything, he can't move right, 'leave the booiy!' is actually a voice you hear in the game, struggling forward, hell, pains, fall, when you step through, it doesn't go anywhere but, cliff, this impossible drop, there, moving, falling through the air, he takes the boy and hugs him to himself, there's hell beyond all hell, it doesn't make sense that he'd think it like you, but Zelda can see something, them, something through, visions yes, and there, this fall, this fall, Adam's eyes are closed, holding on to the other protect him, and Zelda's voice, 'Link!' eyes lit, or not, the triforce on the boy's palm lights up, his eyes open lit, and his body can glow, it's angel to form, alive but dead, that Honiker(called pit) the boy woken up, a different link, can pull he and Adam out of the fall... where, do you even go? do you know how to play? there's a forest there, and in actual real life you can't fuck with Chomper, he landed it.. but we went into the dark forest alone, don't not know Cera needs to save him, game set, you know? keep going, keep going, keep going, it's all in the list, get real, you know? during the course of the story, people that never meet, JUST to fuck with you? guys, it fucks with everyone Superman, Honiker, Littlefoot, Megaman, Roy, Ponyta, Trevor, Shadow, Simba, Nighthawk, Supergirl, Artemis, Zelda, Cynder, Angela, Nala Captain Falcon, Rex Putnam Chomper, Tricky, Charizard, Erk, Superboy, Slippy Morgana, Lynn, Misty, Peach, Dr. Mario Rahl, Martian Manhunter, Riku, Brauk Beast, Dracula, Chase, Chase, Wolf, Knuckles, Bluer, Master Splinter Ryu, Ike, Soma, Whirlwind Pikablu, Protoman4 Mufasa, Goliath Hercules, X, Michaelangelo Sonic, Mega Man, Klonoa Kirby, Spike, Bulbasaur Duckie, Chikorita Brother Luigi, Gustman Rutger(dark pit), Hercules Richter, Fox Tails, Spyro, Donatello Wonder Woman, Roll Rainbow, Togepi Cera, Leonardo Characters particularly not in, this mode, Wolf Putnam, Zero, ProtomanEXE, Ash and Raphael all do not appear in Darkness Khaal mode 'people who ''do team up, at the least have these, and love all you build ''' Superman and Beast Kairi and Simba Cynder, Wraith, Spyro and Tricky Whirlwind and Drobot(who is Sparx) Erk, Zelda and Honiker Speed and Diddy Kong Peter Pan and Yuna Adam(trapped in wolf form) and Mufasa Special, Name Your Friend It's a name code to put in the game, and it's an AI that trains with you if you select the name for the computer running on your team, or even, just on an all out brawl, or against you, it's a borealis aurora program you train in the game, you'll be building a droid if you fight with real kung fu; music. Play to a song. name your friend codes; beginning only, rename optional but won't unlock PIT Honiker unlocked at start CADDUCEUS, Adam unlocked at start T.K. or TK or TEEKAY, Eragon unlocked at start with Pikablu PUMPKIN, Jack O' Kid unlocked at start 666, Dracula unlocked at start R2-D2, R2-D2 unlocked with CORNERIA(darkspace, original game) at start 8ER, start with Astroboy unlocked at start ROCK, start with TIFA unlocked at start Stages don't Fight you! Don't you fuck with me! I'm so, sick of your retardation. make sure to include CORNERIA(skies) CORNERIA(red skies) CORNERIA(deep space, frm the original game) HYRULE CASTLE (zelda's turtle map), that HYRULE ZORA'S DOMAIN (in the cavern) POKéMON STADIUM POKéMON STADIUM2 POKéMON STADIUM3 RAINBOW CRUISE JUNGLE JAPES OUTSIDE DK'S HYRULE BRIDGE probably what you like, no, not you, the cool, cute little kid next to you, probably both of NES's stages too, they were cool, he's not real, it's just a kid, no he isn't, real, he broke the game, every time, it's a malware program, you're, the nintendo entertainment system, if you entertain, nintendo incorportated, fool Superman alternate colors, sig, TEAM styles OPTIONS May as well show you, what the TEAMS options are, while you see Superman's other suits BLACK team, and he CAN select, Allstar Superman, the inner emblem, is dark dark blue, the suit black, the S and cape, white, you get me? but there's bands on the gloves it's all star Superman, particularly, aright? also do Angel Superman, for WHITE TEAM, he's shirtless, with black pants, and white wings, black hair still, cool! use the kryndon symbol on his bare chest? sure BLUE team, there's in place of Red, Blue, Yellow, you have dark blue cape, dark blue inner, cerulean s,? that gets fucked up, so follow the order, RBY, it's Cerulean, Blue, Navy RED Team, Yellow, Red, Red GREEN Team, orange, green, yellow or Green, Black, Green PURPLE TEAM(violet aspect), violet whiteorvioletpurple, black, white PINK team, Pink, white, yelloworred(it randomly selects for you) ORANGE team, golden, orange, white YELLOW team, (exception, like all star), white cape, yellow suit, white S, black inlay, black overwear, gold belt, black boots too then second to LAST is Red BLUE YELLOW but with a gold S emblem, and the the last for Kalel is red, blue yellow, like the first suit, but he's blonde for Cara, her hair is black, for pasha, there's 2, he's normally, brown hair, I'm kidding, he has brown hair, or blonde, or even, black so yes, two, one extra, different character, heritage, you know